A plasma can be created in a chamber by igniting a direct current (DC) electrical discharge between two electrodes in the presence of a feed gas. The electrical discharge generates electrons in the feed gas that ionize atoms thereby creating the plasma. The electrons in the plasma provide a path for an electric current to pass through the plasma. The energy supplied to the plasma must be relatively high for applications, such as magnetron plasma sputtering. Applying high electrical currents through a plasma can result in overheating the electrodes as well as overheating the work piece in the chamber. Complex cooling mechanisms can be used to cool the electrodes and the work piece. However, the cooling can cause temperature gradients in the chamber. These temperature gradients can cause non-uniformities in the plasma density which can cause non-uniform plasma process.
Temperature gradients can be reduced by pulsing DC power to the electrodes. Pulsing the DC power can allow the use of lower average power. This results in a lower temperature plasma process. However, pulsed DC power systems are prone to arcing at plasma ignition and plasma termination, especially when working with high-power pulses. Arcing can result in the release of undesirable particles in the chamber that can contaminate the work piece.
Plasma density in known plasma systems is typically increased by increasing the electrode voltage. The increased electrode voltage increases the discharge current and thus the plasma density. However, the electrode voltage is limited in many applications because high electrode voltages can effect the properties of films being deposited or etched. In addition, high electrode voltages can also cause arcing which can damage the electrode and contaminate the work piece.